First Time
by scottysgirl31
Summary: Everything was going perfect until he had to leave. Even though Steve had been put into the reserves, it didn't mean he couldn't be called up when his country needed him. When Steve left everything didn't fall apart like they thought it would, Danny ran the task force and they brought in a new memeber, Eve Howler. It is not 'M' yet, but it will be at about Chapter 3/4.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for clicking and viewing this, don't know what I would do without you ;) The title of the this story is a little deceptive because it doesn't mean what it says, have a read and you'll find out ;) Leave some reviews for me to improve, thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter One

Everything was going perfect until he had to leave. Even though Steve had been put into the reserves, it didn't mean he couldn't be called up when his country needed him. When Steve left everything didn't fall apart like they thought it would, Danny ran the task force and they brought in a new member Eve Howler. Eve was a great addition to the team, she was hard working, a team player and like everyone else she could kick some serious ass. They found it hard bringing a new member on to the team because it truly meant that they were replacing Steve for the time being, even though he was going to come back, it was still hard to do it. Eve struggled for awhile, it was hard joining a team that had become so close to begin with. However, as she worked with and everyone of them, things became easier and they started to except her, she became part of their Ohana.

* * *

Nevertheless, a day didn't go past when Steve didn't enter theirs minds, he was the heart and soul of Five-0 and it would always be his family and Hawaii would be home.

"How bad is it?" Kono was woken up by the ringing of Steve's phone. It was about three in the morning and both were now wide awake. "I'll be there in an hour," Steve hung his phone up and climbed out of bed. Kono looked up at him waiting for him to explain. "I've been called babe, every Seal has been called," he said shakily moving round the room, getting his gear together.

"Steve what is going on?" Kono asked, pulling his shirt on which had been thrown on the floor from their previous activities that all seemed a million miles away now.

Kono remember how their evening had started, she had been planning on tell him some important news which was going to change their lives. She had attempted to cook - which failed- them a nice meal, just the two of them, together. Once Steve got in and saw the disaster that was meant to be their meal, he ordered in. They sat together on the Lanai talking and having a laugh. Kono was plucking up the courage to tell him all night, but when she finally did, he started kissing her and after that everything went out the window, including their clothes.

"I don't know, we are getting debriefed in an hour, all he said was that some high profile targets have been taken and we are getting them back," Steve pulled his uniform out of the wardrobe and started to dress.

"How long?" She asked pulling on pair of shorts and tying her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"However long it takes," he replied with a sigh. Steve did love his country and he would do anything for it, it was why he joined the Navy and then went to the extent of being a Navy Seal. But, at times like this, when all the Seal teams were called in - including the reserves - he knew it was bad.

"Okay," Kono replied slowly, she didn't like it when he went. Whenever he was gone time would always slow and it was always so lonely. She could see the look on his face, she knew he didn't want to go, but she knew he had to.

"I'm sorry, if I could stay I would. You know that right?" Steve cupped her face in his hands and lent in for a soft sweet kiss, that left her breathless.

"I know," she replied softly against his lips. "Let's go, we don't need you to be late," she smirked trying to keep the conversation light. He smiled sadly down at her before picking up his hat and bag and following her out the house.

"I love you so much and I will call if I can, I don't know the circumstances, so for all I know the whole op could be radio silenced," he explained rapidly. Kono smiled, she knew he was trying to reassure her and it was working even though they were poor reassurances.

"I know you will do whatever you can, just don't put yourself into much danger and stay alive, okay?" It was the only thing she would ever ask from him, it was never to get himself killed.

"I Promise, I have one thing to ask you," he said with complex look.

"What?"

"Wait for me? I don't know how long I will be gone, it could be a few weeks to a few years, but wait for me?" The tears finally split, they streamed down her face splashing on her thighs when they dripped from her chin.

"I will always wait for you, no matter what," she promised him with a kiss. The kiss was quick and fast nothing like the one earlier, but it will with the same if not more passion. He got out the car and left her sat there. She watched her Super Seal walk off into the sunset.

* * *

In the time that he was gone she had only heard from him once, and that a couple of months after he left. It was a quick call, he said that the situation was bigger than they all believed and it was going to take more time than they thought. Kono only reassured him and said that as long as he stayed safe, she didn't care how long he was gone. Kono still played the recording of that call over and over again, five years later.

"Hey how you doing?" Kono looked up and saw her new boss stood in front of her, well he wasn't quite her new boss now, he had the position for five years now, close to six.

"Not too bad, this day is always the worst, but also the best," she replied with a humorless laugh.

"I know, but he wouldn't want you do it any different than you are since he has gone," Danny said back, he always knew what to say whenever she was down. She shut the recording down on her computer and close the lid.

"You're right," she concluded brightly, but the smile still didn't reach her ears. "I will see you and Eve later?" Kono look expectantly up at Danny who couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Danny replied giving Kono a quick hug before leaving her office. It hadn't been long after Eve had joined the team that her and Chin noticed something was going on with her and Danny. When Chin, being blunt as ever, confronted them, they admitted something was going on. Then a year ago, Grace got to a bridesmaid for the second time, she got to watch her Dad finally marry someone he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Kono didn't think that, that the thirteen year old could have been any happier. Kono picked all the papers up from their last case and packed them into a bag, with one last look round the office she left, but not before kissing her finger and then pressing it to a framed photo of her and Steve, God did she miss him.

Just like he had asked, she waited for him. Even if she hadn't, no guy would ever compare to him, he was prefect for her. He was kind and sweet and not overly romantic, Kono liked a little romantic shit now and then but too much was just wrong. He also knew her, he knew where she tickleish the most and knew that if he kissed the spot where her collar bone dipped, she would be putty in his hands.

Kono knew she was running out of time, she had to get home and set the party up, Chin was taking over Steve's job at the BBQ and Danny and Eve were bringing alcohol. All she had to was tidy up and set tables and chairs up on the beachfront of their home. Tidying was easier said than done, she didn't realise how much her and Steve had accumulated over the years, as soon as she cleared one space she would find another that needed cleaning. It was gone six before she finally had everything sorted, Chin had turned up five to start the BBQ and in the end took pity on her and helped clean up and set the tables up. Danny and Eve turn at half past six with Grace in tow, except Danny didn't look please and she soon found out it was because Grace a friend, a male friend.

"Grace honey," Kono hugged the girl tight and then turned to the boy who was pale. "And who is this?" Kono smiled trying to be welcoming, it seemed to have a worked a little, because he relaxed.

"Kono this is Kyle, Kyle this is my Aunt Kono" she introduced them to each other and walked off to find her dad, leaving Kyle with Kono.

"Nice to meet you, as you can probably guess Grace's attention span is low," Kono chuckled trying to lighten the mood, the boy only nodded. "Come on, the party is outside and we are missing," Kyle still didn't seem too enthusiastic. Kono thought fast, "So from the way you are acting, Danny has obviously had a word with you, am I correct?" he nodded. "Well I don't blame him, it his baby you're with, but I will honestly I'll tell you whatever he has threatened to do to you, is a load of crap, so forget what he said and come and enjoy the party," Kono felt pleased with herself because it was clear he perked up a little after their chat.

"You're not meant to tell him that," Danny said from behind her. Kono looked to laughing man and shrugged.

"I wasn't about to let him ruin Steve's birthday," she defended with laugh. Danny nodded and threw his arm over her shoulders, they walked out back together and watched everyone. Eve and Chin were talking while watching the kids and Grace and Kyle were stood down by the water talking.

"If even lays a hand on her, I will kill him," Danny huffed from beside her. Kono could help but laugh, she missed the days when she would bring a boy home and her father and then Chin would threaten them, though they didn't with Steve; she always wondered why.

"Leave them alone, they're growing up," she patted his chest affectionately and wandered off to talk to Malia who had just turned up with John and Sophia. When Chin had told her that Malia was pregnant, and that it was twins, was one hell of a shock to her system. She could remember the day clearly.

* * *

"How you feeling cuz?" Chin asked as she lay in the hospital close to falling asleep again.

"Tired, you try doing what I just did," she stated trying to be intimidating, but failing miserably at it, the pain meds were really kicking in now.

"Well before you drift off into sleep, I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be an aunt," Kono's eyes widened in surprise at the news, "to twins" he finished.

"That's fantastic news, but can you tell me this again later, when it will so much more exciting?" she mumbled, she only caught the last of Chin's words before she fell asleep.

* * *

When he opened the door to his house, he was confused. He thought he had the wrong house to begin with, because there were kids toys outside and when he opened the front door he could hear children laughing and shouting. Closing the door he dumped his bag down onto the sofa and looked round, everything was the same except from more toys in a box at the end of the sofa and pictures of children on the walls. He noticed four different children, from what he could make out one of the them was Grace all grown up and then there three others, looking about four or five years old. He looked to his right when he heard someone running down the stairs, the child came to a stop when he saw Steve. He dropped the football in his hands and screamed.

"Momma," his voice echoed through Steve's head along with the footsteps that pounded on the wooden floors in his home. He was still looking at the boy when he heard people enter the room.

"Steve baby, you okay?" he heard someone speak and he knew instantly who it was, it was his rookie. Well she wouldn't be a rookie now, it had been five nearly six years he had been gone.

"Yeah," he responded at the same time the boy did, he looked at him oddly, he had the same name as him? Steve turned round and looked at the shocked faces of his team, Kono lowered her weapon and stood there eyes wide and hand covering her mouth. Chin and Danny still had their guns drawn, but they had lowered them.

"Is it really you?" she breathed, he could see that she was physically shaking. he started walking towards her as the little boy also ran to her. He collided with her and wrapped his small arms around her waist, she held him protectively. Steve stopped in his tracks, what had happened since he had left? "Steve go with Uncle Danny," she pushed the small boy in to Danny arms who lift him up and took him out the room, after a few minutes Chin followed. "Steve I can't believe you're back," Kono muttered, just like when he left, she cried. She moved toward him, arms open as if to hug him. He stepped back. Kono froze and looked hurt, well actually devastated fitted better.

"I asked you to wait, and you promised that you would," he mumbled, none of this felt real to him, he felt like he was going to wake up in the middle of forest again. "But, you didn't, and you've got a kid?" he asked confused.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Kono said trying to defend herself. "I waited for you and I still was up until a few minutes ago when I saw you stood there," she smiled. "I had a baby nine months after you left."

"What?" Steve choked.

"He's yours Steve," Kono whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"W...What?" Steve stuttered, he looked at Kono and saw that she was telling the truth, the little boy he had just scared the living daylights out of, was his, it was his little boy.

"Steve, he is your son," Kono repeated reaching out and this time touching him. Her touch still sent shivers through him, it also brought back all the memories of their time together.

"I got that part, but what I don't understand is why you never said anything, you had to have known, right?" He accused, once again pulling away from her. Kono slumped down on the sofa holding her head in her hands.

"The night you left, I was planning on telling you then," she started looking up at him. "I planned the meal, but then when you started to kiss me," Kono smiled, lighting up the room. "I just slipped out my mind and then I promised myself I would tell you in the morning because we had forever right? But you had to go," she remembered. It was one of the hardest things she had to do, let him go without telling him that she was pregnant.

"Why didn't you say anything before I left or even when I called?" Steve asked her bitterly, he never thought he would be talking to her like that and it did hurt him that he was, but he was hurt, she had hurt him.

"Don't you think I wanted too?!" She screamed at him, "Don't you think I laid awake at night regretting every decision I made not telling you about our baby," she cried, Kono's hands were failing everywhere and if Danny could see her now, he would be proud. "I knew I couldn't tell you because you would want to come home and I knew you couldn't," she started shouting again this time she was closing in on Steve like an angry tiger backing her prey into the corner. "I knew you would do anything to come home, even if that meant doing something that would get you dishonorably discharged for, I couldn't let you do that," she stopped when he was pressed against the door, hands in front of him trying to calm her down, but it was going to take a lot for Kono to calm.

"It would have been my decision Kono, not yours!" he retorted, but he stayed calm, there was no point in both of them being this angry, for all he knew world war three could have kicked off if they both became angry.

"Don't you get it Steve, it would have been my fault, you would have resented me for it whether you admitted it or not," she stated dropping her hands, Steve watched as the anger just drained out of her, it was like he watched every muscle in her body relax.

"I...I don't know what to say," he admitted slumping against the door.

"Steve you have to know that I'm sorry and I would have told you, but I couldn't because I knew being a Seal was your life," she smiled softly, she pulled the hair band off her wrist and tied her hair into a messy top knot, everything had seemed to get so much hotter and it was making her skin itchy and sticky.

"You were my life, I had been a Seal for years before I met you, I would done something which meant I could have stayed," he whispered, his voice had become choked and husky and Kono knew that it was his sign, this was the sign that showed he was upset and didn't want to show it.

"He always knew you," she chuckled looking up at him, she saw the confusion on his face. "He was always told about you by all of us, Danny would tell him about the stories of you two together, all the arguments that you had, Steve dubbed them 'Carcussions and Carguments.'" she chuckled. A smile even spread across Steve lips. "He is so much like you as well," Kono sat on the sofa.

"How?" he whispered, sitting next to her. Kono automatically lent towards him, it was instinct.

"His laugh, it's just like yours, even though he is only five years old, it deep and rumbly," Kono chuckled. "Also, he is such a daredevil, l found a box of old videos about six months ago in the loft when I was doing some cleaning and we sat and watched them, there was one of you jumping out of the tree at the end of the garden, you had to have been about eleven years old, doing a role when you hit the ground. He tried it and broke his arm in the process, scared the life out of me," Kono sighed.

* * *

She had been inside with Danny eating lunch when she heard the scream, everything seemed to go in slow motion from where she ran out the house, to where Steve sat crying at the end of the garden. Even though Kono had gone through hours of medical training in both the academy and then extra with Five-0 all it all seemed to leave her mind. If Danny hadn't been there she wouldn't have known what to do. He and Danny took Steve to the hospital and they patched him up, yet, the broken arm didn't stop him from trying it again the next day.

* * *

"Tell me more," Steve asked swallowing hard. He wanted to hear about his son, he wanted to know everything he had missed over the five years. "When was he born?"

"May 12th 2013 at 12:30 PM," Kono smiled, she watched Steve do the calculations.

"So it's his birthday today?" He concluded with a smile.

"Yes, I know that Danny and the others are probably explaining to him who you are and I know you coming home will be his best birthday present," she smiled touching his knee with a gentle touch.

"But he doesn't know me," he retorted, how could he be his best birthday present when his son didn't even know him?

"Just because he has never met you doesn't mean he doesn't know you, we talk about you everyday, he had seen every picture I could find of you. Just like he had watched every news report that had ever been on television," she laughed, "I remember about a year ago, they were showing an old video of you on the news and he saw it, his face lit up like he was eating his favorite ice cream," Kono laughed, "I was in the kitchen when he started laughing and shouting at the TV, when I came in he was pointing at the TV and shouting 'Daddy', after that I used the software at work and downloaded every clip of you, he still watches them."

"I...Jesus Kono I don't know what to say," Steve stammered, "If he has seen so much of me, why did he react the way he did?"

"Steve have you looked in the mirror?" Kono laugh hysterically, this was the first in the five years she had felt so light and happy, where he smile was real and reached her ears.

"Yeah why?"

"You have a beard and your hair is all over the place, you're the neanderthal that Danny is always saying that you portray," Kono squeaked clutching her ribs. Steve for the first time laughed, they laughed together like nothing had changed over the years.

"Mommy?" Kono's head snapped up when she saw Steve stood in the doorway, behind came a panting Danny.

"Kono I'm sorry, this kid is like a slippery fish, one minute he in your hands the next he isn't," Danny panted trying to explain, Kono and shook her head.

"It's fine Danny, Steve baby come here," Kono motioned with her hand for Steve to come over to her. When he got to her, she stood between legs and Kono wrapped her arms around her sons waist holding him tight. "Steve I would like you to meet your Dad," Kono whispered. Steve Jr looked at his Mom wide eyed, but Kono knew that Danny had told him who Steve was. "Steve I would like you meet your son Steve Jr, or Sj as someone likes to call him," she said looking at Danny with a scowl.

"What it gets confusing," Danny said holding his hands up trying to defend himself.

"What does the 'J' stand for?" Steve asked looking at Kono again.

"John, like my granddad. Mom and Uncle Chin are always telling me about him, he was your dad wasn't he?" Sj asked looking at his dad, Kono knew what he was up too, he was good as getting me to talk to him, simple questions that led to whole new possibilities.

"Yes, yes he was," Steve smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier," Steve said to the boy.

"It's okay, I just didn't recognize you with the beard," Steve smiled and heard Danny and Kono stifle their laughs.

"Well where I have been, shaving isn't at the top of your list," Steve beamed, Kono's heart hurt with the amount of love she had for that man, but she didn't after everything that had happened whether he could forgive her.

"Yeah, where have you been b'be?" Danny asked leaning against the door.

"Classified," Steve replied with a smirk. Danny huffed and muttered something under his breath, which Kono thought wouldn't have been appropriate for Sj to hear.

Kono whispered something to Sj who nodded and ran over to Danny.

"Bye Daddy," Sj sang and then ran out the room with Danny hot on his heels. That was something Kono had waited five years to hear and it couldn't have been any sweeter. She looked at Steve and saw shock, but underneath it all was love.

"I never thought I would have kids," Steve said absent minded he looked and Kono and smiled. "Now that I do, it feels amazing. It's like there is a whole new part to me and it's a part that I can't live without," Steve had summed parenthood up, it was how Kono felt everyday.

"As time goes on it will get better. I'm so glad your home and you'll be staying as well, you are aren't you?" Kono looked at Steve, the smile on her face gone, because she had just assumed Steve was staying, but what if he had to go?

"I'm staying, I'm back for good," Steve murmured, "Kono, I don't whether I can I here though," Steve elaborated.

"What? This is your home, why aren't you staying?" Kono croaked her throat becoming tight, her head became light and she felt like she could pass out there and then.

"After everything I need some time and here," he motioned around him with his hands "is not the place to do it,"

"Don't go, please, please don't go, I've just got you back, I can't lose you again," Kono said and for the second time that day she cried.

"I'm sorry, I'll be around," he swallowed hard and kissed Kono on the forehead, she grabbed his wrist and held on not wanting to let go. "Kono please," Steve begged. She let go and watched her Navy Seal walk away again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Another chapter up, this is where it all kicks off ;) There will only be like one more chapter after this, so enjoy. Would love to hear from you all, so leave a comment? Please x

* * *

Chapter Three

"Steve you can't stay here, you should be at home?" Danny sighed looking at his partner who was on his couch pretending he was asleep. It had been three weeks since Steve had come back from wherever he had been. Steve had had rejoined the task force again and Kono took a break. She was coming back today, when she spoke to Danny about taking a couple of weeks leave after she spent a week with Steve it was understandable. The tension that was between them was thick enough to cut with a knife and it was horrible for everyone, they couldn't be paired together and Chin and Danny were worried about taking them in the field together.

"Danny leave me alone," Steve responded tiredly, Danny knew he wasn't getting much sleep because Danny could hear him the night when he moved about, Steve must have thought he was being quiet and honestly he was, but Danny was wide awake every night worrying about his partner. Danny knew that he restlessness was down to Kono and Sj, but he too stubborn and hard headed to admit it.

"Because that will do you good, won't it?" Danny snorted unattractively, "You need to talk to Kono, she is having a hard time, remember Steve it isn't just about you, I know she hurt you by not telling you about Sj and I told all the time it was a bad idea not saying anything," Steve pulled the sheet of his face and look at the blonde man. "However, Kono had her reasons for doing what she did and they were to protect you, she loves you more than anything and you being like this is only pushing her away, when she had problems after Sj was born, I actually thought that, that would be the end and she would forget about you and Sj," Danny looked uncomfortable telling Steve this and Steve guess that he would have preferred Kono telling him.

"What are you talking about?" Steve commanded sitting up, he threw the blanket off himself and stood up.

"Look Kono really should be talking to you about this," Danny argued rubbing his face roughly.

"Danny," Steve growled stalking towards the shorter man. Danny backed up raising his hands to slow Steve down.

"Okay, Okay!" Danny exclaimed. "Kono had a hard time after Sj was born, if it wasn't for us, I don't think she would have stayed. Kono got what we think was post natal depression, like on a huge scale. When Sj was a baby he looked exactly like you and and we all saw it especially Kono and it affected her the most," Danny sighed. "Someone stayed with her every night and helped her with the baby and over time she slowly started to come to terms with Sj and with you not being here," as Steve heard this he grasped how many problems had actually occurred.

"How is she now?" Steve asked concerned for the woman he loved. Even over the time he had been staying on Danny's couch, every night he would wonder about Kono and Steve jr. what they were doing? What it would be like to be with them, sat round a dinner table like a proper family, all curled up on the sofa watching television and taking his sleeping son up to bed and tucking him in.

"She is a lot better, we notice sometimes that she goes off a little, but we all help and make sure that she stays on track," Danny smiled, "Now that you're back through, I think it will all change."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confused, Danny couldn't believe how dense he was sometimes, he had just explained that Sj's look were mainly at the root of Kono's problems, you would think that he would figure out that he was at the very centre of it all.

"Jesus Christ Steve, you are at the very centre all of this, you being back solves it all and if you keep pushing Kono away it could push her back into a downward spiral," Danny shouted irritated.

"Oh," Steve responded.

"Yeah 'oh', you need to sort things out with Kono, she comes back today and Chin, Eve and I need to know that you are going to put your problems out the way and watch our backs, because at the minute we don't know if you two can," Danny shouted, hands flying everywhere.

"I'll try," Steve muttered, he turned and went upstairs

"You'll 'try' thats fantastic," Danny muttered under his breath. "Uhh, that man drives me insane," he grunted.

"You don't say," Danny turned and saw his wife stood in the doorway to the living room.

"When did you get back?" Danny asked as he walked over and pulled Eve into his arms. He kissed her neck and smiled when she giggled.

"Just now," she breathed huskily. "We need to tell them," she said pulling away slightly, so she would get his attention.

"I know, I want to say something as well, but this isn't the right time, with everything going on, I dunno it just doesn't seem right," Danny whispered stroking Eve cheek. "I love you so much," he kissed her and kissed her until everything went white in his mind.

* * *

"Chin, I don't know if I can do this?" Kono hissed as she waited in her cousin's office. Kono was panicking, she had taken two weeks leave after spending a week with Steve and even those two weeks were not long enough.

"You have to face him and sort this out," Chin told her calmly. Kono stared at him, how could he be so calm.

"I want too!" she shouted, "But, he ignores me," Kono told him sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Then start the conversation, I have never known you too be sort of words," Chin laughed. "Speak of the devil," Chin looked over her shoulder and watched his new boss storm past his office and into his own.

"Kill me now," Kono muttered. She got up and with one last dirty look at her cousin and walked out the room towards the one person she honestly didn't want to talk to.

She entered the office and closed the door behind her, Steve looked up and then looked back down, not taking any notice of her.

"Steve look at me!" Kono commanded walking up to the desk. Steve looked up and sighed.

"What do you want Kono?" he asked leaning back in his chair like a bored teenager.

"We need to sort this out, its been three weeks and it's not just us suffering anymore," she told him leaning down, her palms flat on it, this caught Steve's attention. "You're not leaving and neither am I, we need to sort this now!"

"What do you suppose we Kono, pretend to be happy families?" he said bitterly standing up and moving round so he stood in front of her.

"No, but I did expect to maybe come round and see your son, he's been asking for you," she told him and actually got some satisfaction out of the fact that he looked hurt.

"He has?"

"Yes he has, your his father and he finally got to see you in real life, not in some picture or video," Kono told him happily, she was getting through to him.

"Maybe I could come round and see him?" he asked it more as a question and an actual statement of the fact he would come round and see his son. Kono smiled, she was getting there.

"He would like that very much," she smiled, her smile really reaching her ears.

"What about you?" he asked moving closer. Kono's heart skipped a beat her breathing hitched.

"I wouldn't mind, it's your home anyway," she concluded after some time, her brain seemed to go all hazy.

"Kono, you have lived there for the past years with...our son, that house is yours," he said smiled gently. Kono's heart when into a frenzy when he said our son.

"It's ours," she replied simply inching closer. It was like a game between them and the tension was getting worse.

"Okay," he said simply, his hand snaked out and touched her cheek, Kono's head fell into his hand and her eyes fluttered closed. She felt Steve move closer, she could feel his breath on her face.

Danny bust into the room.

The pair jumped apart and stared wide eyed at Danny who was now cursing.

"Shit, i'm sorry, I can come back," he said retreating out the office.

"It's fine, we're coming," Kono sighed pulling away from Steve and walking out the office. Chin smiled at her sympathetically and Danny hid his face behind his hand. "What we got?" she asked joining them at the computer table.

"Rich guy murdered, Chin thinks he has already solved it," Danny laughed handing over the show over to Chin.

"I think it's wife," he said simply, for the next ten minutes Chin showed them all the evidence that pointed them to the wife.

"The evidence against her if overwhelming, you and Kono go get her," Steve said heading back into his office.

"It's cool me and Danny have it, anyway we were the ones who figured it out," he offered, Steve nodded reluctantly leaving Kono stood there by herself.

* * *

Kono went back into her office and watched Steve through the glass, her phone rang, it was the house phone.

"Steve, what are you doing phoning me?" she asked smiling, Monday and Thursday Steve wasn't at kindergarten, so he would spend the Thursday with her and the Monday with Eve. This gave both girls a day off and to spend time with her son and in Eve's case, Godson.

"Because Uncle Danny is talking to Aunt Eve," he laughed down the phone, even though it was distorted she could still hear the original Steve McGarrett in it.

"Well, tell your Uncle Danny he shouldn't be," she chuckled. Kono laughed even louder when she heard him shout what she had just said.

"Aunt Eve said what Uncle Danny said isn't repeatable," Steve huffed clearly wanting to know, he was too curious for his own good. "I'm bored Mommy,"

"What am I meant to do about that?" she laughed, kicking her feet up on desk and leaning back in her chair.

"Come home?" he hinted, she knew he was scheming and she knew this was his plan and It wouldn't even surprise if Danny had hinted at the idea. "Is daddy there?" Kono knew it, Danny had said something. He must have said that she was at the office with Steve.

"He is," she smirked.

"Do you think he would want to come round and play football with me?" he asked curiously his voice changing slightly.

"I will ask him but I won't promise anything okay?" she said slowly letting it sink in. She heard him say yes in reply and then him say something else, but Kono was too distracted watching Steve head towards her office.

"Kono," he said not looking up from his phone, he hadn't realised she was on the phone.

"Steve, I'll call you back later baby, bye," she hung up and looked at Steve. "What's up?" she asked looking at Steve.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I just want to know whether Danny and Chin told you the news?"

"No, what's happened?" she asked worried.

"Nothing, nothings wrong, when they got to house the wife just collapsed in front of them admitting to killing her husband, something about life insurance money," he sighed, Kono laughed. She actually liked cases like this because it meant that they could knock off early if nothing came up.

"Dopey bitch," she muttered, "So that means home early?" she hinted with a smile.

"Sure, if anything comes up, i'll give you a call," he said turning to leave.

"Steve wait," she called getting up to catch him, she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Umm, Steve wanted to know whether you would like to come over and play some football with him?" she asked trying to be casual about it. But how else could you ask the father of your whether he wanted to spend time with his son.

"He plays football?" he asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, Chin taught him as soon as he could walk, said it was a right of passage," she laughed. Steve joined in with her.

"Yeah, I would love too, when?"

"Now, I'm heading back," she said picking up her mobile and some papers she needed to do.

"I'll drive," with those two words everything seemed normal again. It didn't feel like Steve had gone or she had had Jamie.

* * *

The drive over was quite, they didn't talk but it was it wasn't awkward it was a comfortable silence. When they pulled into the drive of home, Sj came running out the house, he collided with Kono as soon as she stepped out the car.

"Hey little guy, I need to work more often," she joked hugging him tight.

"No, I miss you," he murmured into her stomach squeezing her tight. Kono wheezed, her son really did have a grip.

"Okay, let Mommy go before you squeeze her to death," she wheezed prying his arms from around her. "Are you going to ignore the person you practically begged me to bring?" she whispered turning to point at Steve.

"Sorry, would you like to come play football, I've been practising with Uncle Chin and using Uncle Danny as target practise, Uncle Chin says he can move surprisingly fast when he wants to..." Sj just kept rambling on and Kono couldn't help but laugh, he only did this when he was nervous.

"I would love to come play football," Steve interrupted. Sj face lit up and ran over and took Steve's hand and led him into the followed them at a slower pace, meeting Eve halfway. Eve told her that she was going home to spend some time with Danny before they got another case. Kono went inside, went to the kitchen and took some drinks outside for later. She watched the boys play for hours, only stopping for short breaks of food and drink.

* * *

Kono finally called time at seven PM for dinner, she cooked up some pasta and added a sauce, simple. They spent the rest of the evening talking on the lani like a real family, just enjoying each other company and not worrying about what tomorrow might hold for them. Sj feel asleep in his car and Steve carried him up. Steve revelled at the thought, he was finally doing what he dreamed of doing, he was being a father. After he tucked Sj and talked with him a little until he fell asleep he went back down to find Kono. She wasn't in the house, so he went outside and saw her stood at the bottom of beach, water lapping at her feet. He walked down the beach and stood behind beside her.

"Hasn't changed," he muttered looking at Kono, if it wasn't for the light of the moon he would have never of known that she was crying. "Kono baby what's wrong?" he asked pulling her into his arms. It felt so natural do it and he couldn't fight against her anymore.

"I missed you, so much," she cried clutching at his shirt. Her hands felt like fire against him and even through his shirt he could feel them burning. "Steve," she mumbled mouthing his neck. Her tongue snuck out and left a hot trail up his neck, this woman knew how to make him weak. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight into him, she looked up at him and he captured her lips with his kissing her gently. The kiss was soft and tentative, just like their first time together.

He brought a hand from her waist and tangled it in his dark hair, her lips parted and slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting every inch of her. Steve's other hand was still wrapped around her waist and caught her when she went weak. He lifted her up enough so she could wrap her tanned legs around his waist, his hand detangled from her hair and gripped her ass. The kiss became wild and rough.

Teeth scraping, lips burning, heart breaking.

He carried her slightly up the beach to the blanket they had been sitting on earlier sat. He laid her down and stroked her hair back.

"I love you," he whispered looking in her eyes, "never stopped."

"Same, I will always wait for you," she replied lifting herself up so she could kiss him. Electric shocks went through him and it was wild again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then rolled them over so she was straddling him. Only stopping kissing him for a moment she stripped his shirt off and threw it to the side. She lent down and covered his chest in kisses. Her tongue swiped at his flat nipples making her stifle a giggle. Once she had finished exploring his hard chest, he removed her shirt. He gasp when he saw something that wasn't there five years ago. A tattoo.

"What's that?" he asked touching the tattoo. It was a series of numbers that looked oddly familiar.

"Your number," she replied touching his hand that was on her ribs. Tattooed across her ribs was Steve's service number, she had got it done a couple of weeks after he left.

"My service number?"

"Yeah," she smirked kissing him again. The conversation was forgotten when Kono undid the clasp of her bra. It slipped off and Steve changed from being his usual controlled self to dark lustful man she loved. He sat up with her still in his arms and took her left nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled, bit and sucked at it, moving on to the other to give it the same attention. Kono's head dropped back at the sensations that went through her, sensations she had missed. They hit her like a ton of bricks and when she moaned low and throaty, she felt Steve smirk against her. Steve laid her back on the blanket, reaching down to undo her shorts. He popped the button, undid the zip, slid them down, taking her panties with them. They were added to the pile. Kono's breathing shallowed and became laboured. Her hands clutched at the blanket. Watching her like this made Steve hard, harder than he could ever believe.

He led down next to her on his side and mouthed out her neck. He put on leg over hers and pulled it away, parting her legs. His left hand slid down her body. His circled her clit a few times, each time making her catch her breath and each time a strangled noise would leave her lips. When her head turned towards him, he took her lips in his and entered two fingers into her. He caught the groan she made with his mouth. He brought her to the edge and stopped. Letting her calm and her breathe even, he began again. Once again when she is on the brink, her chest heaving and eyes rolled back in her head, he stopped.

"Stop being a fucking tease!" she commands horsley. Her voice scratchy and heavy, when she looked at him she could barely keep her focus, but it was enough for Steve to know she was serious. He started again, this time continuing. He carried on all the way through her orgasm helping her ride it through while also prolonging it. Her nails scratched at his chest, leaving marks that would make people think he'd killed someone.

"Undress," she panted, eyes focusing on him but only holding for less than a second. Steve wasn't going to argue with her. He stripped his pants off and laid them with the rest of the clothes. Her hand reached up shakily and brought him down on top of her. "Fuck me," was all she said before she started on his neck again. Once again Steve wasn't going to argue, he entered her roughly, her head thrown back and her wides wide, she adjusted to him. Her hands clutched his shoulders and started moving beneath him, he matched her movements and upped the speed.

Steve knew she was close again, her eyelids closed and her panting matched his. He lowered his head and kissed the spot on her collarbone, where he knew she was most sensitive. This sent her over the edge, when she came, it tipped him over the edge. Biting down on the spot, he came inside her.

They led there together for minutes, breathing calming, bodies relaxing. Steve slid off her the motion easy because of their sweaty bodies.

"I really missed you," he laugh looking at Kono looked ready to go sleep. Kono laughed and rolled over. To him look she looked like a goddess. He watched a slow smirk cross her face before her eyelids dropped.

"I missed you too," she replied. "Bed?" she asked sleepily. Steve agreed and helped her up, she was still shaky on her feet, he handed her his shirt and she pulled it on with ease and experience. The photo of her Steve had taken with him was one of her in his shirt lent up against the worktop in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to brew. It was his favorite one of her, she was still sleepy and a little grumpy from the coffee taking its time.

Together they stumbled through the house, locking doors, turning things off and climbing to the stairs to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So this is the last chapter for 'First Time,' it was always going to be a sort. It's my second and I wanted to try another angle to the whole McKono theme. I hope you have enjoyed reading and I am so greatful for you all reading and commenting and everything else. I will be posting other stories in the and not just about McKono other amazing characters as well. So thanks again and maybe comment, please!

* * *

Chapter Four

Kono and Steve woke to the noise of their phones ringing. Rolling over to opposites sides of the bed they picked their phones up of the cabinets. Answering simultaneously, they found out that there was case, Danny was the first to click that they were together because he could hear Kono talking to Chin in the background who was stood next to him. Kono told Chin she wouldn't be in till after she had dropped Sj of at Kindergarten and Steve told Danny the same. The hung up their phones and rolled back laughing.

"So much for keeping this on the low," Kono laughed rolling onto her side so she could look at Steve. She used one hand to trace the planes of his chest, when her fingers skidded across his abdomen she felt him shiver at her touch.

"Yeah, Danny will be on our case, but I think he will be glad I'll be moving out," he laughed, "only if you want me back that it, I haven't been the friendliest of people over the last few weeks," Steve said hurriedly. Kono could tell he was panicking, he got that face when he was and his eyes would dart all over the place and not focus on anything.

"Of course I want you back and I don't blame you for not wanting to be around, I wasn't exactly honest with you about Sj and it had to have been a shock when you came back," Kono whispered kissing his shoulder. She laid her head where she kissed and felt his heart beating away below. It was calm rhythmic beat and if she could Kono would have fallen back to sleep.

"I know, but I should have learnt everything before jumping to conclusions, I now have it all from Danny, Chin, Eve and Malia" he started to explain, he sat up taking Kono with him, they sat cross legged in front off each other. Kono wrapped in one half of the sheet and Steve the other. "Danny told me about what you went through after Sj was born," he said slowly, he didn't her to go off on one and he knew she would if she thought Danny had been interfering.

"He shouldn't have said anything," she huffed gritting her teeth. Steve knew he had to defuse the situation.

"I forced it out of him, he wanted me to talk to you, but I made him tell a little," Steve said touching her cheek, it made her relax. What had happened after Sj was born was a difficult time for her and she was still having problems now, though she hoped with Steve coming back that they would go away. "Will you talk to me about it?" he asked softly. Kono nodded and took a breath, he could see that this was hard for her, and he wanted to be there for her.

* * *

"A lot of really started after you called, I was five months then and after your call I got very upset and closed myself off from everyone, this is where I believe it all started," Kono said looking Steve straight in the eyes, she wanted to prove to him that she was strong and that just because she suffered a bout of PND, she was a good mother and that she was a strong mother. "I wasnt great though pregnancy, I looked after myself and Sj, but I was always depressed, secluded myself off from everyone else, I barely saw anyone over the remaining four months. Chin, Danny and Eve would all come round, but I would send them away or not even bother to open the door," Kono saw the hurt on Steve's face and the horror as well.

"Once Sj was born, things did change and I perked up a little, but that only lasted about week. Things headed back down hill after that, I didn't want to spend much time with Sj, there would always be someone here with me and I would always push him onto them," she admitted, it was hard for her to say this stuff. Even though everyone else had gone through it with her, it was so hard to explain and not sound like a bad mother.

"Eve mainly got me to spend more time with Sj, she became a second mother to him when he was younger, her and Danny practically moved in at one point." she smiled fondly. "I saw so much of you in Sj it scared me more than anything, because I was always waiting for the knock on the door to say that you were never coming home," a tear slipped down Kono cheek, but she quickly wiped it away pretending it never existed. "And I don't how I would have dealt with Sj if you had died, because he is so much like you its unreal. At the time everything about him reminded me off you, which only made things worse," she explained. Hearing this, Steve felt heart broken, he didn't realise how much she had really struggled with Sj.

"But I didn't, and I am here now," he smiled leaning in and kissing her, her lips were warm and salty from the tears.

"I know and I hope that with you being back I can finally get better once and for all," she grinned. "Up until you came back, I was still having a few problems now and then, sometimes I wouldn't be able to cope with Sj or work even, I regretfully say that I even disappeared for a few days," she choked, Steve held her hand tightly, showing her that he supported her. "It was Eve's day to have Sj and he was only three years old then. I told her that I was going to work, but I didn't. I had my stuff packed and I hiked for a couple of days, camping up in the forest, it even crossed my mind, not to come back," she laughed bitterly. "On the third day I came back down and I was a complete mess, Danny said I looked like someone who had been missing for weeks not a few days," she laughed, it was an actual laugh, not a fake one that she had been so used to using in front of people.

"What scared me the most, wasn't that I didn't want to come back to my baby but that, I couldn't even find the strength in the beginning to come home." Even though talking to Steve about this was the hardest thing she had done, it was easier to jump in front of a bullet, it felt good to really get it off her chest and admit that she wasn't always strong, focused and bullet proof. She was someone who had emotions, who sometimes let those emotions get the better of her and most of all, she was human.

"All that matters now is that I'm here and I will help you and be here for you no matter what, we will sort this out and we will be a proper family," he whispered kissing her hard and fast. Kono nodded her head eagerly, it was the one thing she had wanted since Sj was born, to be a proper family with Steve.

* * *

Once again thank you for reading and I'm sorry it all got a little cheesy and sappy at the end. Just something quick, It was hard putting my feelings of Post Natal Depression down on to paper and honestly I don' t think that I have gone into it enough, I have honestly tried my best to convey it the best way I could and it was honestly not something that should be taken lightly. So I hope that you understood a little of what happened and that it really is a struggle everyday. Thank You.


End file.
